


Ve Borson AKA John Watson

by Blue_Hood



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Family Drama, Family History, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: During the Convergence, John’s best kept secret comes out
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 28





	Ve Borson AKA John Watson

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Second Born](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927759) by [Aki_Usagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Usagi/pseuds/Aki_Usagi). 



John felt the Convergence come upon them. From birth, he had been inextricably linked to the phenomenon. His birth during a Convergence was a likely cause of his powerful magic, more powerful than any the Nine had seen prior and likely greater than any the Realms had seen since as births during Convergences were rare, especially for those attuned to magic. Mortals, with their amazingly limited seidr, were unaffected by such phenomena, although they liked to think full moons boosted fertility and other such hogwash.

As the Convergence neared, John tightened his grip on his cane. “Some things are about to happen that I can’t really explain until they end.”

“What?” asked Donovan.

“I’ll explain after.”

A moment later a car went literally flying through the air and John spun his cane around, the walking stick turning into a sword before their very eyes. He fought off some strangely armed and armored men with ease, performing impossible feats such as running sideways on air. Once the street was cleared of civilians and the initial attackers were all dead, he held his sword in his right hand, pointed downwards at an angle away from his body. His left hand was outstretched, palm pointing towards a roof. Dark red energy wrapped around his left hand and arm, flowing through him to his sword, where it shot into the ground, the pavement moving upwards to accommodate the drilling instead of being pressed down or melted. Moments later, one of the attackers, this one without a mask, appeared in front of John and the two went at it. Sherlock noted to himself that John’s fighting style had changed completely, he wasn’t trying to kill this adversary as much as he had the others. When the enemy had John on his back, he taunted “I’m disappointed in you, Asgardian. Your brother put up much more of a fight.”

“You’re just as foolish as Volstagg.” John began chanting and called his sword to his hand just in time to block some kind of attack by the elf. Moments later, the elf- if his ears were any indication and why not believe in elves when Norse Gods were apparently real- vanished. John jumped to his feet just as a woman appeared where the elf had at the start of the battle, “Hela? Remember me?”

The woman charged at him, “How could you let him do that?”

“I was on Midgard, remember? I only found out when your mother snuck away to grieve with someone who cared but by then, he had securely sealed your prison. Don’t kill your brother, please.”

“Brother?”

“I can catch you up later but for now, it’s the Convergence, plenty of monsters to slay. Just stay away from Asgard, I doubt your mum could handle losing you twice.”

“As you say, Uncle.”

After she vanished, John turned to the others “Streets should be clear. I’ll see you at the flat.” Then he too vanished, making a detour on his way to the fight and conjuring armor while he was there. “Niece, only you and I have the knowledge to truly end this!” Hela nodded and Ve took his place on one side of the Dark Elf ships. Together, they banished the ships back to the Dark World before Hela took her place beside her uncle as they approached Dr. Foster, who was standing with Dr. Selvig and their two interns.

“You guys were badass. Who are you anyway?”

“In good time.” John opened a portal to his flat, “I have one more stop to make but if you still want answers, I suggest you wait with my friends.”

The woman who asked for his name grabbed Dr. Foster’s wrist as she began to move towards the portal, “No, Janey.”

John sighed, closed the portal and explained briefly “I was born on Asgard but I have lived on Midgard for centuries. I can’t give you our names because I fear Heimdall would then decide to enforce the non-interference law that was enacted back during what you consider Nordic Times. Please, it would be easier to cast one shielding spell and get all explanations done at once.” John dispelled his armor, “Better?”

Jane said “I’m going through.” She wound up leading the four through and Hela followed.

John showed up minutes later with a dog, Hela rushing over to “My noble Fenris.”

“Your mum helped me sneak him out and hide him here on Midgard.”

Darcy said “Let’s try this again,” once everyone had sat down, some sitting on the floor, “Who are you?”

“Loaded question, legally I am Dr. John Hamish Watson. I was born Prince Ve, second born son of King Bor of Asgard. My twin brother Vili and I were born during a Convergence. He perished in the first Dark Elf War, the messenger who informed me of his death also told me of my niece, which is where things get complicated. Out of every three children in the royal bloodline, one is always a girl. Vili and I were identical twins. We had a younger sister Idunn, who believed that she deserved the throne. After Vili died, I was the obvious heir to the throne but I did not and still do not want it. Luckily for Idunn, our father insisted all of his children learn magic. When the time came and Father’s end was near, Idunn and I performed a ritual to enable her to take the form of a man. A proper shift is more complicated than a glamor charm, which she had been using for quite some time to make herself look like a man. In her masculine form, Idunn goes by the name Odin All-Father. As I’m sure you’ve already noticed Idunn and Odin sound very much alike, I am not sure if I am Hela’s paternal or maternal uncle due to this fact. My siblings and father were all very much warriors born, they loved battle and could see no end in sight, for they did not want there to be an end. This was one of the things that made me stick out in my family, I grew tired of the endless war rather quickly. Part of the reason I let Odin take my place on the throne was that I did not want to deal with the warrior aristocracy and I could see that if I tried to end the endless righteous war, I would likely find myself on the wrong end of many blades. I did not want the throne, Odin did. To secure his claim and ensure none of our nobles would bother me the first time he made a decision they did not like, I introduced Odin to my friend, the Vanir Princess Frigga. They got along well enough and the wedding did not appear too rushed.”

“You basically passed the buck,” inferred Darcy Lewis.

“Yes. If I wanted, I could go to Asgard right now and rip Loki off the throne and claim it for myself.”

“Loki’s dead,” said Jane, “I saw-”

“Loki is at least half-Jotun, correct? Half Frost Giant?”

“Yeah.”

“They’re natural shifters and the smaller the Jotun, the more powerful the sorcerer. How big is Loki? I couldn’t tell from the coverage of the Battle of New York.”

“He’s a bit smaller than Thor.”

“That explains it. Is there a chance he claimed the throne, briefly, in 2011?”

“Yeah, he sent the Destroyer after Thor.”

“He who sits on the throne controls Asgard's natural store of seidr, which is essentially magic energy. From that, I can feel a shift when someone new claims the throne. The shift I felt recently is very similar to what I felt from Loki in 2011. Trauma can change someone as can the effects of the Mind Stone in the sceptre.”

“Mind Stone?”

“Story for another time, I will explain but I believe Dr. Stark should hear that explanation and Heimdall won’t bother listening to that one.”

“How’d he fool Heimdall?” asked Darcy.

“He didn’t. Heimdall will rebel against him when the time is right, just like he did in 2011 when he retrieved Thor from New Mexico while Loki was king, or did I miss my guess on how Thor got out of that one?”

“You didn’t, I don’t think.”

“Heimdall, as the All-Seeing Gatekeeper, was unlikely to have been affected when Odin erased his first born from Asgard’s history. He keeps secrets for who he considers the rightful king. In case it wasn’t clear, what Heimdall did in 2011 was treason, he defied his lawful king because he didn’t like seeing Loki on the throne. I would bet Excalibur,” he lifted his sword, “That he knew Loki was a Jotun babe and kept that secret, that he knows who Loki’s mother is and allows assumptions that may be false to be made. I suspect that Loki is Idunn’s child, my sister always did enjoy her tricks. Google her, I think the apple story proves that quite well.”

“That’s Excalibur!” exclaimed Lestrade, pointing at the sword.

“I didn’t name it, I also have no bloody idea why that drunk Merlin shoved it into a bloody stone. Actually, I may have just answered my own question.”

“The lore about it?” prompted Donovan.

“Being made of a metal not found on Earth, the sword does have certain properties that are extraordinary compared to human swords. I have yet to find anything on Earth that can damage it for starters. Of course, when you consider my skin is denser than yours to the point of being bulletproof and this weapon was intended to work on people like me, that becomes less amazing and more logical. The sword does have enchantments on it, all of my own casting, but the worthiness enchantment from the stone story is utter hogwash. More likely, Merlin was practicing his Earth magic and made the stone sheath looser for his chosen champion.”

“If you don’t like him so much, why let him have the sword?” asked Donovan.

“Three reasons. One, I thought we were friends but looking back, he was using me to make himself look like a great wizard. Two, Arthur actually did learn humility and other such traits that you’d be hard pressed to find in most kings, my brother and father included.”

When he stopped there, Molly prompted “And three?”

“I don’t like dragons. Arthur used it to slay such beasts.” John crossed his arms “And then there’s Arthur’s final order, having the sword thrown in the lake, thereby returning it. Bet Merlin had a laugh and a half calling me the Lady of the Lake.”

“I’m sorry,” said Darcy, who was trying to contain her laughter along with everyone else in the room.

“Yeah, yeah.” John asked “Does anyone else have any questions?”

Mrs. Hudson asked “How long have you been in England?”

“Honestly, most of my time spent on Earth has been in this kingdom, be it the nation itself or the Commonwealth. The better part of a few centuries, sometimes I leave to fight battles and claim new identities.”

Lestrade sat forward at that, “You mean John Watson was a real bloke?”

“Best of luck pressing charges for identity theft on hearsay. And yes, the easiest way to assume an adult identity is on the battlefield, in my experience.”

Darcy piped up "This is probably a dumb question but have you ever been a king or lord here on Earth?"

"Yes. In olden days," he smiled "Knights were lords and sons of lords. I have assumed the identities of knights in the past, thereby making me a lord. King, on the other hand, no, that's- well, it would be a lot of work to assume the throne while hiding my immortality, hold the throne while hiding my immortality, and relinquish the throne while hiding my immortality. Even doing the equivalent for a lord was often exhausting as I had to get myself sent to war and find a way to disappear on the battlefield despite my rank drawing unwanted attention." John leaned on his sword and looked Darcy in the eyes "That said, allow me to reiterate, I can go to Asgard and rip Loki off the throne to claim it for myself anytime I want, same with Odin whose rule I actually object to. The question wasn't dumb, at least not for an American who has no experience with monarchies."

Eventually, they ran out of questions and John bid most of them farewell. Sherlock smirked at John once they were alone "You've been holding out on me."

"And holding back," John agreed "Don’t want to crush you." They shared a smile.


End file.
